The World I Never Knew
by articfoxdemon81
Summary: On the pursuit of paradise with Cheza, the gang gets attacked by Darcia. Blue gets separated from the group and ends up passing out in the snow trying to find them. When she wakes up shes in a new world, a changed appearance and demons attacking
1. Chapter 1

Day 1 - arrival to a new world

Their scent was gone...She opened her eyes to falling snow and the dark grey skies. And it hit her...

Blue: I'm alone...Kiba, Tsume, Toboe...Hige Somehow I got separated from them after we ran into that strange human who seemed...pure evil...Tsume said his name was Darcia and all he wanted was Cheza.

Her deep blue eyes closed and in her wolf form she started to lay down in the snow...

Blue: when did I get so tired...(eyes slowly shutting) they are all waiting...for me

Everything went black. For some reason the smell of winter didn't surround her anymore...nor did the bitter cold. Blue was surrounded by warmth now. And the smell of...spring? Her eyes shot open and sat up in her human form. Looking around She stared shocked as She was surrounded by a field of flowers and long grass. A bit further of firelds was a dark forest even further the horizon was outlined with large mountains. Looking up to the sky she no longer saw gray clouds but clear blue. Skies that she hasn't seen in so long.

Blue: (thinking) Could this be paradise that Kiba was talking about so much?

Blue: what in the world...

She was no longer in her wolf form but in her human form...

Blue: (thinking) I don't remember changing at all. There is something different too, I feel stronger...lighter. I smell a river nearby.

Still checking things out She walked towards it suspiciously. Reaching the river she stared at her mirror self and gasped.

Blue: My reflection... Everything is the same, my drenchcoat with the red scarf and my knee high boots. But on my tan face...two black streaks on either side. They have never been there before.

All of a sudden she smelled something in the air. Something vile and sinister, smelling of death. She turned to the forest with a glare, large cracking and trunks breaking could be heard now. In a split second a giant black serpent with bright green bounded out of the forest and was coming right at me. Shocked Blue instinctively jumped out of the way at the last second.

Demon snake: (suddenly stopped and turned around) well now little wolf demon...are you lost?

Blue: (glare) who wants to know? I'm pretty sure large snakes aren't supposed talk. Don't you a hole to go bury yourself in?

Demon snake: oh come now, such rudeness from someone Im about to eat! (lunges forward)

Blue: (thinking) dammit...that thing is huge...

The snake charge forward so quickly Blue could barely get out of the way the second time. All of sudden her hands started to glow blue.

Blue: (staring at her hands) oh what now?

Demon snake: (lifted his crashed head from the ground) you little mutt! Is that all you can do is flee with your tail between your legs?

The demon charged forward. Blue felt her body pulse, her eyes grew wide as her fingertips became claws and blue fire poured out from them. As the snake opened his mouth she stood there paralyzed at the sight and with a new feeling...the strongest urge to kill. The mouth of the demon closed over Blue and it seemed to chomp down only to be stopped. The blue flame the was around her hands engulfed the snake, inside and out. The demon hurled himself away screaming and withering in pain as burned to ashes and disintegrated into the air.

Blue stood there with the blue flames surrounding her shining brightly thru the flame. She stared at her hands and slowly breathed out. The flames began to decrease till they were no more...her fingertip claws reverted back to normal.

Blue: (puzzled) what is all this? I have never been able to this before... Maybe the others could have done this too...but since I just recently awoke my wolf side, I never realized this?

Staring at her hands, a new smell filled her nose….similar to the snake but hint of….dog? Puzzled by the scent Blue looked around and couldn't find where it was coming from. She looked up and her eyes grew wide. Long silver hair glimmered in the sunlight as a tall striking looking man floating down on a white fur cloth came from the sky. He was in a white flowing outfit with red, as well as armor. On his face he had the same stripes as Blue did but magenta colored, with glowing gold eyes.

Blue: (thinking) Who in the world is this?


	2. Chapter 2

His feet touched the ground softly, the wind blew and the flowers of the field seemed to wrap around him. Glowing feverishly, his eyes didn't move from Blue. She looked puzzled at him, shocked at first but her guard was up.

Blue: (thinking) He has to be another demon or something…he looks human but his smell is WAY off.

?: Who are you?

His voice was deep, seemed to chill right down to the center. Blue glared at him and took a step back, ready to flee if something went wrong. Things were just way too confusing right now to be dealing with this mysterious person. All Blue knew was that he was dangerous.

?: I asked you a question…*glare and took a step forward* Don't make me ask again.

Blue felt the adrenaline rush through her. This new power that was in her…

Blue: I have no interest in answering. We have nothinig to do with each other and I want to keep it that way.

?: You killed one of my weak pawns who had a mindful task…who seemed to have forgotten due to his own stupidity. Your smell though….it is something not of this realm.

Blue: (thinking) different realm…you don't say….(out loud) Your right, I am not from around here….my name is Blue. What is yours?

?: Lord Sesshomaru. Ruler of this western district.

Blue: A ruler? Why would his _majesty_ come out of his castle to seek one of his…pawns..?

Sesshomaru glared at Blue and bore his hand as if ready to strike. Blue felt something weird from him. Its as if his entire being was pulsating around him. Even the grass around him bent away from him.

Blue: (thinking) So this must be his power coming from him. Earlier mine burned the grass…

Sesshomaru: For someone who just arrived here, it would be quite audacious and foolish to insult someone like me.

Blue: (thinking) I don't have time to deal with this now….I have to learn how to deal with this new power…

Just as she was thinking, inside her a warmth grew becoming bigger and bigger. Blue looked at her hand, the flames were back but at lighter tinge of blue, she could barely see the flames. Her instincts were telling her that she could fight and win. Blue looked up at the mountains and smelled the snow, the cold air that was far away seemed to hit her. She closed her eyes at let the warmth take her,

Blue: (thinking) I want ot go to the mountains….

Sesshomaru: Do not try and escape! (runs forward hand outreached)

Blue opened her eyes slightly, keepingthe mountain scene in her mind, she saw the flames wrapping around her body in different shades of blue mixed with black. She saw Sesshomaru lunging towards, but then disapeer from the past the flames. When the flames subsided the cold bit at Blues skin. She opened her eyes fully and saw she was no longer in the lush green valley, but on a side of a snow covered mountian. The snow was lightly falling and the wind, brisk and blowing. All seemed to calm Blue.

Blue: *sigh* (thinking) So I can teleport…that's one hell of a skill.


	3. Chapter 3

The snows falls more gently as Blue sits down next to a tree. She looks at her hand as the blue flame slowly disperses. Clenching and unclenching her hands Blue looks up to the sky. The clouds were slowly going away letting her see the dusk in the horizon.

Blue: (thinking) So much has happened in just a couple hours….being taking from my world to this weird one filled with demons and that egotistical jerk…*glares at the sky* and this power that I have…

Blue looks back at her hands, the flames were almost gone.

Blue: (thinking) Lets see what I can do….

She stands up and takes a couple steps in front of her. She focuses on the warmth again, the blue flames start to grow around her hands again.

Blue: (thinking) well that's a start…maybe I can make a weapon..

The flames shoot out from her arm and turn into a long black sword surrounded by blue flames.

Blue: (Thinking) a sword might be too short…maybe if it can extend?

Blue's eyes grew wide as the sword was broken into segments by the flames. Gripping the sword tightly she looked at the tree in front of her, and swung softly. The sword separated into a whipping motion with the segments connected by a blue flame line slashing the tree in half. As the whip returned it formed back into a solid sword.

Blue: (thinking) so if I can imagine it…this new power of mine can make it happen. *grins* this might be fun…

Her eyes glowed blue furiously. An aura of black and blue whipped around her furiously. Black wolf like apparitions with blue flaming eyes appeared by her side in the dozens, howling. Blue closed her eyes and lifted her head hearing the familiar howls...giving their allegiance. She looked at the surroundings, at her pack created by her own power, and smelled something different in the air. Returning to normal, the apparitions fading with a disappearing howl, Blue lifted her head back to sky to smell the new scent. The ground suddenly shook. And appearing from the side the mountain from below and huge red demon with white tangled hair and circle yellow eyes appeared.

Blue: (thinking) Oh what now!

The claws and teeth were sharp and glistened white. But the monster was looked over to what….or who was on its shoulder, smiling victoriously. A familiar man with silver hair….

Blue: For the love of god….What do you want?

Sesshomaru: *small smile* come now, did you really think that little movement could allow you to escape the great Sesshomaru?

Blue:…..(thinking) practice time…

Next to Sesshomaru a small little demon dressed a brown garment with a two headed staff appeared.

?: My lord, could this be the strange woman you seek? Why, she is dressed so strangely!

Blue: *looked down at her clothes and glared at the imp* My clothes are none of your business!

Sesshomaru: Enough Jaken, I will take this girl to the palace.

Sesshomaru lifted his hand. His fingertip glowed yellow and stroked down causing a yellow whip to his the monster that was carrying him. The demon roared in pain and lunged its claw to grab Blue.

Blue: Hmph!

She jumped up into the air the flames wrapping around her hand and made the sword naturally without her even have to think about it. Blue retaliated, her arm moving so quickly that no one around could see how many times she swung. After a few seconds she landed on the ground and breathed out letting the sword rest at her side.

Jaken: (opening eyes from fear) What…what did she do? Was all that just fancy movement to intimidate us? FOOLISH WOMAN! THIS IS LORD SESSHOMARU YOU ARE UP AGAINST!

Just as Jaken pointed to Sesshomaru did he notice his master had jumped off the monster and landed on top of a tree nearby. Confused, Jaken felt the monster shake and seldom did he see Blue smirk victoriously. The monster fell into thousands of pieces and then caught on blue fire. Jaken yelped and fell onto a top of a snow pile. When he opened his eyes he saw the pieces slowly falling burn away to dust in the air.

Jaken: (shocked) How can this be?

Sesshomaru: (staring emotionless at Blue) I see that you have great power. Power that could even match mine….

He jumped down and landed softly a few feet in front of Blue. She glared at him as she gripped her sword tightly.

Blue: (thinking) I don't know what he is up to, but I will be damned if he pulls a fast one on me.

Sesshomaru: Would you by chance be interested in coming with me to my palace? (holds out hand)

Jaken: MY LORD! You cannot be thinking of-

Sesshomaru shot him a terrifying look that made the little imp shut up quickly. Blue looked at him curiously. She calmed down and the sword disappeared.

Blue: I am not. I am in search of something.

Sesshomaru: (drops hand) for what? A way back home?

Blue: (looks past him to the dusk horizon) Paradise…..


	4. Chapter 4

The starry night glistened as a man floating on white fluff floated through the sky. Sesshomaru. A light white Glistening mist swept over him as he flew through the sky. His mind was filled with that strange woman with bright blue eyes.

Sesshomaru: (thinking) paradise...what does she mean?

He remembered the eyes she had, filled with lonlieness, sadness, and a longing for something that seems too far away. Those feelings were so similar to him...He always longed to be stronger. Stronger than his father, who gave him that useless sword Tenseiga. To add even more insult,hue gave the powerful sword that could kill 100 demons in one swing, Tetseiga, to weakling half-breed brother, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru closed his eyes in anger, calming his ever rising temper. Blue's sad face appears in his mind. He opened his eyes with a gentle look on his face, gazing at the twinkling stars.

Sesshomaru: why do you make such an impact on me? What is this feeling?

Lost in thought, he drifts aimlessly towards the star lit horizon.

Blue sits on the edge of the mountain edge staring up at the stars. Only a few hours ago Sesshomaru left, even as intriguing as he may be, Blue's mind was filled with all that had happened that day.

Blue:(thinking) I gotta think of a way back...they might need my help... But how? I don't even know how I got here.

Blue sighs and lays in the snow. She closed her eyes and felt a strong sweep of exhaustion hit her. When she opened her eyes she felt the snow piling up on her fur. She lifted her head and looked at her wolf body.

Blue (thinking) I'm back...

Her ears perked up as the sound of howling was coming from a distance. Familiar scents hit Blue's nose.

Blue: *jumps up tail wagging* Kiba! Toboe! Tsume! Hige!

Her ears folded back, lifted her head and let out a long howl to greet her friends. The snow started to fall more heavily, a blizzard slowly coming in. four more howls were returned. Blue lunged herself in a sprint towards the howls.

Blue: Im here! I'm here guys, I'm coming!

The snow fell more rapidly, Blue couldn't see anything. The winds whipped viciously around her, drowning out the howls, making them seem more distant. Even the smell was fading away…Blue's legs were growing tired, as if she had been running all day for miles in this snow wasteland. She stopped, panting and let loose another howl. She couldn't hear any howls past the whistling wind, which was growing louder and louder.

Blue: No! Where are they?

Frantically, Blue howled again…no reply. Another howl and another but still now reply. Tears filled her eyes, her throat was dry and cracking, sent a heart wretched howl that echoed into the nothingness. What seemed like forever Blue finally stopped howling, the only reply was the wind. Her head fell, heartbroken, she closed eyes and felt the tears fall off her and hit the snow.

Blue: alone…..Im all alone.

Blue opened her eyes, the sun hitting her face. She was back in her human for, on the side of the mountain in the new world.

Blue: (sadly thinking) a dream…

Blue sat up and gazed upon the endless land before her. The valleys that she teleported from in the east, the deep forest to the west and in the horizon she saw smoke.

Blue: (thinking) A city? I could find out where I am and maybe, just maybe, a way to get home.

Getting up, with a new sense of determination, she jumped off the ledge of the mountain and landed softly at the foot of the mountain. Peculiar smells hit her…humans, a fox and a….dog human? She heard twigs snapping from the forest.

?: Hey you there! Are you ok?

A teenage girl dressed in a school uniform outfit came out of the brush. She had black hair, brown eyes with bow and arrows on her back. Two other humans followed her, a man dressed in monk robes, a woman in warrior attire with a small cat on shoulder. Next to the man a small child with orange hair and a puffy tail stood. Then the strangest one came last, a man with a two piece red robes silver flowing hair and….dog ears….Blue stared at the girl and the strange dog eared man.

The girl: Um…my name is Kagome. We saw you jump from the mountain top and wondered if you were ok…may I ask…you clothes…(she pointed at Blue)

Dog Guy: She looks perfectly fine to me! All I know is that she has a weird smell…

Blue just glared at him, making him scowl and place his hand on his sword. His nose moved sniffing her more intently.

Kagome: Inuyasha! *apologetically* Im sorry hes a bit short on manners. Your clothes look as though you are from my time. What year or where are you from ?

Blue: 2200….

The group except Inuyasha gasped.

Monk: Kagome, your from the 21st century are you not?

Kagome: yeah Miroku, I am….

Inuyasha: *angrily* why should we even trust what she says? She smells weird and she's obviously a demon!

Blue: *stares coldly at him* I don't remember ever asking for you opinion.

Inuyasha: *yelling* What was that? Are you trying to start something with me? Especially with that smell! You have a small sent of Sesshomaru! Are you his ally?

Inuyasha drew his sword. Kagome and the rest of group backed away.

Kagome: Inuyasha! She didn't do anything wrong?and what do you mean she smells just like Sesshomaru?

Inuyasha: *glaring at Blue* Meaning she is defiantly not our friend!


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha glared at Blue for the longest time before Kagome ran in between intervening.

Kagome: wait wait wait. So what if she smells like sesshomaru, she probably had a run in with him.

Blue: that is what happened, he was kinda mad about someone like me being on his land or something.

Kagome: his land...? (looks at inuyasha) what does she mean?

Inuyasha: (sheathes his sword and crosses his arms) humph! Isn't it obvious? He does rule that western lands.

Kagome: how come I never heard about this?

Inuyasha: mustve slipped my mind...

As the two started quarreling the monk named Miroku slipped next Blue.

Miroku: such a beautiful woman! (grabs both her hands) will you be interested in carrying my children?

Blue gave a death glare and growled slightly. He backs away nervously.

Miroku: haha, maybe next time. (moves next to a angry Sango).

Blue smelled a weird smell in the stopped mid sentence and looked up.

Kagome: what is it?

Before Inuyasha could say anything the sky filled with purple smog and strange looking insects filled the air with humming. A strange creature wearing a blue bamboo mask and white appeared from the mist.

Inuyasha: Naraku...(eyes filled with loathing as he unsheathed his sword)

Naraku: well now if it isn't Inuyasha and the rest of the pathetic gang. (eyes Blue) and what a beautiful woman you have!

Vines shot out from the trees and wrapped around Kagome and Blue and pulled them up in the air. Inuyasha yelled and tryed to cutoff the vines but just as he jumped the trees enclosed around them.

Blue watched as Kagome screamed inuyasha's name and tryed to grab an arrow from her back. She then looked atthe bamboo creature intently unaffected by the vines.

Naraku: (looking at Blue) what an interesting look you have. No pain or fear. Makes you ever more desirous my dear.

Blue: (eyes closed) ...burn...

Blue flames shot out from her and instantly burned the vines from Blue and Kagome. Naraku screamed in shock as the flames rode up the vines burning away the magsma and insects. Blue jumped off and caught her landing next to the heavy breathing inuyasha and the crew. Apparently Inuyasha chopped trees until he could finally see Kagome. All of them stared up as the flames reached Naraku only for him to be burned away and a little wooden figure with a strand of hair on it fell to the ground.

Miroku: one of Naraku's puppets...

Inuyasha: dammit Naraku...what are you planning?

Blue: who was that and why did he attack us?

Kagome: Naraku is one of the most evilest things on this world. He has done so much to hurt everyone in our group just so he can seek out the restore the jewel shards to become full demon.

Blue: jewel shards?

Kagome: sacred shikon jewel shards possess tremendous power and once all the pieces are together it will grant ones desire.

Inuyasha: things like that shouldn't be told to everyone on this world Kagome (glares at Blue).

Kagome: she just saved my life thank you very much!

Inuyasha scoffed and turned his head walking away.

Kagome: will you join us?

Sango: you did do alot of damage to Naraku's puppet. We would love to have extra help.

Blue: no...i dont care for the shards your talking about. I need to find something else. A way back to my own time without having to wait 200 years (smiles slightly)

Kagome: that would kinda suck. Well I hope we see each other again!

With that Kagome and the others headed down the road toward the mountain. Blue started towards the town that she saw from the cliff top.

Unknown to her though a little girl holding a mirror was watching her from the woods.

Naraku: (from the mirror) a dangerously beautiful maiden wandering around looking for a way home...*evil laughter* I could use someone like her...if not to absorb powers this she would make a fine mistress...


	6. Chapter 6

Blue continued down the path toward the town lost in thought, when a scent filled her nose. She stopped and looked to the sky. A beautiful woman floating on a feather soared past the tree tops to the ground before her. The feather disappeared and she stood there with defiant eyes staring at Blue with hatred.

Blue:….um…who are you?

?: My name is Kagura. I have come on behalf of….Naraku….(she threw a hateful glare at the ground) to take you to his castle.

Blue:….ok…is this supposed to be a surprise attack? (looking somewhat in disbelief)

Kagura: No.

Blue: Well what makes you think I will come willingly?

Kagura: He can take you home…back to where the wolves live….Kiba, Tsume, Toboe and Hige (her eyes slanted as she said the last name).

Blue: (eyes growing wide) take me there….

Kagura: follow me…

The huge feather appeared again with Kagura hopping on it. Effortlessly, Blue was surrounded by blue flames and black smoke that life her off the ground. Kagura smirked and floated up to the sky, Blue following her.

Blue: (thinking) a way home….it sounds too good to be real….but if it is true, I can see everyone again. And I can forget everything that happened in this place and try to find paradise.

For some reason the image of Sesshomaru popped up and Blue felt pain in her heart. She winced at it and held her hand to her chest.

Blue: (thinking) why did I just think of him….

Sesshomaru walked down a hallway of his castle in a loose white kimono. For the past couple days a lot more demons have been coming into his territory small and insignificant ones but a lot more than usual. A little imp ran up to Sesshomaru, hastily bowing and out of breath.

Imp: my Lord! I have the report you asked for! (pulls out a piece of paper) the unusual amount of demons are gathering to a single point, a castle surrounded by a dangerous purple smog. The castle is unnamed and has no lord!

Sesshomaru: (eyes glinting) it has a lord….(thinking) Naraku…what are you doing….

Imp: there are also reports of the demon Kagura escorting another female demon to the castle.

Sesshomaru: another female demon? Is there further description?

Imp: a maiden that is surrounded by blue flames and black smoke. She is wearing a black coat, black boots and blue eyes, my lord. My lord?

When the imp looked up from the report Sesshomaru had disappeared, rushing to change into his travel attire and running out of the castle, until he met his mother.

Sesshomaru mother: where are you going my dear son? And in such haste….

Sesshomaru: a trap is being set! (jumps off into the sky flying towards Naraku's castle)

Sesshomaru mother: (sleeve to mouth, eyes shocked) Well! To have my emotionless son so such conviction! This might be interesting…

Blue arrived with Kagura to Naraku's castle. Everything seemed dead and the air itself was thick with the purple smog she had seen previously. It was almost unbearable to smell such a scent. Kagura landed in the courtyard, Blue landing next to her. Without saying anything, Kagura started walking into the castle entrance. Blue hesitated for a moment but followed. They made their way down a dark hallway filled despaired creatures attempting to get their masters wishes done in time. Blue could feel something was not right, she just couldn't place it. Kagura stopped in front of a room and slide the rice paper door open.

Kagura: wait here in this room, I will inform Naraku that you are here.

Blue walked in and observed the room. It was completely empty…that walls were dark red almost like blood and there were no windows what so ever. The room was barely lit by a poorly lit lantern hanging in the middle. She heard the door close and then something else clang to the ground. Eyes wide open, Blue turned around shocked to see a metal door slammed down in the entrance. A second later the red walls fell back and four more metal walls clanged down encasing Blue entirely into the room. Her eyes radiated blue, blue fire spitting around. All of a sudden a voice came to.

Naraku: I wouldn't do that if I were you my beautiful little fire pup. Youll burn all your oxygen away.

Blue calmed down making the blue fire go away. She glared in the direction that the voice came from.

Naraku: well now that I have your attention, I am so glad you accepted my invitation!

Blue:….how are you going to get me home?

Naraku: well it depends what are you going to do for me. Everything has a price you know.

Blue: what do you want?

Naraku: Kill Inuyasha and Kagome.


End file.
